Te necesito
by CipherFalls
Summary: muchas cosas pueden pasar gracias a los celos...


**TE NECESITO**

Zoro no supo cuándo y cómo, comenzó a sentirse muy extraño, pero si sabía él porque. Robin. La veía más que como a una simple nakama, le atraía, y mucho, no solo su físico si no también su forma de ser, prácticamente todo de ella lo tenía completamente _perdido_.

Odiaba ver como Sanji se acercaba a Robin y más aun la forma en la que este le hablaba.

¡Ese día mismo día Zoro no aguantaba más! Estaba cerca de Robin y a pocos metros de ella está un muy feliz Sanji haciéndole cumplidos y girando alrededor de ella, con esa cara de pervertido que tanto odiaba.

Zoro tampoco sabía ¿Qué era lo que le volvía más loco? El que ese maldito pervertido esta tan cerca de Robin o el cómo lucia Robin. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que verse tan bella? Recordaba esas sonrisas que le daba y al instante se golpeaba la cabeza para no darse ideas de que ella sentía lo mismo….

La noche llego, la mayoría de la tripulación estaba dormida a excepción de Nami, pues le tocaba vigía esa noche y Sanji que estaba en la cocina junto a Robin y Zoro.

Sanji y Robin conversaban tranquilamente y no muy lejos de ellos estaba un muy, muy molesto Zoro que los miraba de reojo y en segundos se arrepentía. Le gusta ver a Robin reír, lo que no le gustaba era saber que el causante de sus risas fuera el pervertido "cejas de remolino".

Zoro salió de la cocina, sabia de ante mano que si seguía allí iba a explotar. Se dirigió a la cubierta en esos momentos su mejor amigo era el frio viento que mecía al barco. Se apoyó sobre el barandal de la cubierta, realmente se sentía mal, por no decir que estaba celoso.

Respiraba profundo y trataba de que sus pensamientos no lo torturaran, pensó tanto que había perdido cuenta del tiempo.

-¿no deberías estar dormido Kenshi-san?- dijo un suave voz sobre el hombro de Zoro. Voz que pertenecía a Robin.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Zoro algo extrañado.

-aquí vivo- dijo Robin graciosamente.- es muy extraño que no estés dormido…

-lo se…- dijo Zoro mirando hacia la cocina, percatándose de que Sanji ya no estaba allí. -¿no deberías estar hablando con Sanji?…- dijo sin pensar.

-¿Qué?- dijo la morena arqueando una ceja, al no comprender lo que Zoro le dijo.

-que… ¿Por qué no sigues en la cocina con el pervertido ese… vi que conversan muy a gusto?- dijo Zoro un poco molesto.

-¿no puedo conversar con Sanji?- dijo Robin- ¿te molesta?- termino de decir con algo de picardía, sin duda lo que más le gustaba a Robin era _provocar_ a Zoro de esa manera.

Zoro guardo silencio, no sabía que responder, Robin con solo una simple mirada lo podía paralizar…

-¿Kenshi-san?- dijo la morena al ver que Zoro no reaccionaba, pero sí pudo ver el ligero sonrojo que el rostro del Kenshi mostraba.

-no- dijo Zoro volteándose para encararla.

-¿no?- dudo Robin.

-¡no puedes conversar con Sanji!, no me gusta verte al lado de ese pervertido…- dijo Zoro tomando a Robin de los hombros acercándola conscientemente a ella.

-¿Por qué no te gusta verme con Sanji?- pregunto Robin divertida, sabía muy bien a que se refería Zoro.

-¡porque me gustas! Me gustas mucho… ese pervertido no merece tu atención… me mereces tu risas…- dijo Zoro con algo de dificultad, no era bueno expresándose de esa forma.

-acaso… ¿tú las mereces?- susurro Robin acercándose más a Zoro.

-eso… solo lo sabes tú… pero lo que si se es que… te necesito… no te quiero ver con nadie más…- dijo Zoro, pudo ver como Robin se sonrojaba ante sus palabras y eso no hizo que volviera a perder el juicio.

Ahora Robin fue la que guardo silencio, ella tampoco sabía que decir, pero tampoco necesito hablar… se acercó más a él, rodio su fuerte cuello con sus delicadas manos y lo beso, un beso que expresaba más de un sentimiento.

Zoro por su parte estaba sorprendido, pero no dudo en corresponder el beso, Robin sentía lo mismo que él, no se así, no lo hubiera besado.

Zoro bajo sus manos a la cintura de Robin acercándola más a él, y transformando ese dulce beso en un fogoso y apasionado beso, subió un poco sus manos para caricias su delicada espalda. Robin era tan suave y ese aroma reforzaba su deseo por ella.

El fuerte viento hizo que se separaran de su largo beso, esa noche era helada, el cabello de Robin se movía conforme al viento, cosa que llamo la atención de ambos.

-Kenshi-san…- dijo Robin, notando como el frio de la noche se apegaba a su piel- hace mucho frio…

-lo se… pero creo que sea ningún problema…- susurro Zoro sobre su oído haciendo que la piel de Robin se erizara ante ese pequeño contacto.

-talvez vez… pero… Nami está de vigía hoy y estaré durmiendo sola…- dijo la morena delicadamente mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba el torso de Zoro, el cual se encontraba descubierto ya que llevaba un abrigo desabotonado.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?- dijo Zoro tomando a Robin fuertemente de la cintura.

-no solo eso…- dijo Robin algo ruborizada.

Zoro no respondo, solamente y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto, haciendo que Robin rodeara la parte inferior de su torso con sus largas y descubiertas piernas, y volvieron a unir sus labios, ese sabor que tanto sus labios necesitaban probar.

Llegaron a la habitación que Nami y Robin compartían, que en estos momentos _compartirían_ Zoro y Robin.

Dejo a Robin recostada sobre la cama, volvió a besarla, su mente y su cuerpo lo necesitaban, Robin por su parte cerró la puerta del camarote con ayuda de un brazo fleur y se asegura de que esta quedara muy bien cerrada.

El aire les hacía falta, se separaron aunque ninguno de los dos quería eso, me miraron solo podían tener ojos para ellos dos, sus respiraciones comenzaban a distorsionarse y ambos sabían que las estarían aún más.

Zoro comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras que Robin desde esa posición intentaba quitarle el molesto abrigo, es verdad hacia frio, pero ellos sabían _otra _manera de como quitárselo.

Robin logro quitarle el abrigo, se mordió el labio inferior al contemplarlo de esa forma. No entendía por Nami lo tildaba de desagradable, si para ella era el ser más perfecto que nunca conoció, y el haber sido él, quien se le "declarara", reforzaba más sus sentimientos y emociones hacia él.

Sentía como las manos de Zoro desabotonaban su ligero abrigo, abrigo que ocultaba su hermosa figura, y comenzaba a besar y morder todo lo que esta prenda ocultaba, Robin daba pequeños suspiros, las caricias de Zoro la sacaban de este mundo y eso le encantaba.

En cualquier momento Nami podía bajar del puesto de vigía e ir al cuarto, pero eso poco le importaba a ambos eran ellos y solo ellos.

Zoro volvía su mirada a la de Robin, beso su frente, amaba a esa mujer, nunca su cuerpo y su mente se habían sentido así, Robin era todo lo que podía desear y mucho más.

Robin se notaba tan sensible y Zoro no quería despegar sus labios de su piel, pensaba que si la dejaba de besar moriría, poco a poco las caricias se volvieron más continuas y un poco más "indiscretas", Zoro acariciaba el pecho de Robin logrando que gimiera leve, y por efecto Robin arañaba la espalda de Zoro, cosa que al Kenshi no molestaba más bien agradaba.

Tras un largo rato de explorar sus cuerpos son sus manos, brindándose un calor placentero, ambos sentían que sus cuerpos necesitaban y pedían mucho más.

Ambos estaban desnudos, entregándose tanto fisca como sentimentalmente, era un momento que ambos anhelaban desde el momento en que sus sentimientos descubrieron lo que realmente sentían por el otro.

-Ro…Robin- dijo Zoro pausadamente sobre los labios de Robin, transmitiendo un aire pequeño y cálido para ambos- te necesito…- dijo despacio para después besarla.

-yo también… Zo…ro… necesito tus beso… tus caricias sobre mi… te necesito hoy y siempre…- añadió Robin para darle paso a muy necesitada unión.

Con mucho cuidado y sin dejar de besarla, Zoro se introdujo en ella, ambos gimieron, podían notar como sus cuerpos calientes y no precisamente por el calor, empezaron despacio, necesitan sentir ese contacto en plenitud, necesitan gozar y disfrutar cada momento.

Con forme el tiempo pasaba la caricias, besos, suspiros y pasión fueron aumentando, haciendo que ese momento fuera más que perfecto, ambos sentía su final cerca y tras besarse sintieron como la esencia de ambos se mesclaba.

Esa noche se demostraron a plenitud lo que sentían, sentimientos que ni la muerte les podía quitar…

Tras una larga y fría noche, el día llego mostrándose cálido.

Zoro despertó vio que Robin seguía dormida y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, sin duda la sonrisa más bella que puedo haber visto de Robin. Beso su mejilla y acaricio su cabello, se volvió a recostar, quería y rogaba que eso momento jamás acabara.

Tras un rato de pensar en la noche anterior, sintió como Robin lo abrazaba y enseguida la abrazo, toda su piel era sensible y delicada, todavía se le hacia difícil de creer que una mujer como ella, tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan inteligente halla correspondido a sus sentimiento, se volteó un poco para poder besarla nuevamente.

Sintió como Robin lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte y el hacía lo mismo.

-Zoro…- le llamo Robin.

-si…- dijo el peliverde cerrando sus ojos.

-sabes que te amo…- dijo suavemente- no estés tan celoso…

-¿"tan"?- dijo Zoro- ¿te gusta verme celoso?

-no… pero me gusta que te preocupes por mi…- dijo la morena dándole un pequeño y casto beso- pero mi espadachín sabe desde ahora que lo amo y que solo a él lo amare…

-pues…- dijo Zoro colocando encima de Robin con delicadeza.- mi arqueóloga sabe desde ahora que también la amo…- comenzó a besarle el cuello muy despacio mientras hablaba.- ¿sabes que más…?

-¿mmm?- dijo Robin al sentir como los besos de Zoro bajaban más y más.

-te necesito… -dijo Zoro cerrando sus ojos- te amo… y… te necesito….


End file.
